


Your stars

by aguantereri



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, dont come with high expectations?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguantereri/pseuds/aguantereri
Summary: "What's the matter?" Eren asked frowning, now resting on his elbows."What?" He didn't know what Eren was talking about, he kind of spaced out."You've been staring at me for a long time" He explained tilting his head like a puppy. Levi had been caught off of guard."You have stars" He blurted out. Shit."What?" Eren asked, raising his hand to his face.-Just a short story about how Eren and Levi chilling between classes turns into something more.





	Your stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote a while ago and haven't done proofreading on it at all, so feel free to correct me.  
> Also it's the first time I publish something on here so I hope you like it? (I'm not even sure about this, it was only a self indulgent fic and I can't even remember if it was well writen and I know that if I reread it I will not be able to upload it)  
> So enjoy? :)

Eren had freckles.

  
_Eren had freckles_ , Levi found out that afternoon.

  
They were light, almost unnoticeable, but they were there and he looked impossibly more beautiful.  
With half lidded eyes, bronze skin, sharp jaw and pink lips Eren was beautiful.

  
They had ended one of their most insufferable classes that day, they both dreaded semiology with passion, and Levi was glad to join Eren in a walk throught the campus, after all he needed some relax, and spending time with Eren always relaxed him.  
So, when they found the perfect tree to sit down, and found out that the grass was nicely soft, the breeze was just right, they couldn't help it but fall sleep, it didn't last much for Levi, he was a light sleeper, but Eren sleept throught it all, and for Levi it was just entertaining to be close to him, he studied how the places where Eren was touching him, like his right shoulder and his arm, tingled and how he wanted to get closer, he tried to follow the rythm of Eren's breathing with his own and he even dared to sit up to try and watch Eren's face, but as soon as his eyes landed on his friend, green sleepy eyes were on him.

  
"You're awake" He said, at the lack of something better to say.

  
"Yeah, is nice out here... and I didn't want to wake you up" He answered, rubbing his eyes. "Slept well?" Eren smirked.

  
"Better that in a long time" He said, answering to that smirk with another one. And then he noticed. The little dots adorning Eren's face like tiny, sparkless stars. And Levi now had another way to conect Eren to the space. Because that was what Eren meant to him, the universe, endless, misterious and beautiful.

  
Everyday there was something new to learn about Eren, he gave up long ago in trying to know everything about him because he was ever evolving and Levi loved it, Eren was a quick learner and he often used to pick traits or things he learned from other people that he liked and it would always surprise Levi. Like the time he learned basic self defense, or everytime he answered to Levi's teasing with new witty comebacks.

  
But there was something that never changed, Eren was kind, and passional and very angry person.  
And Levi loved it too.

  
"What's the matter?" Eren asked frowning, now resting on his elbows.

  
"What?" He didn't know what Eren was talking about, he kind of spaced out.

  
"You've been staring at me for a long time" He explained tilting his head like a puppy. Levi had been caught off of guard.

  
"You have stars" He blurted out. _Shit._

  
"What?" Eren asked, raising his hand to his face.

  
"I mean dots, fuck, freckles, you have fucking freckles in your face" Eren's face changed so fast at his clarification, it went from confused to amused in a flash, and soon he was throwing his head back and laughing, loudly. Levi was sure he was blushing, but when Eren calmed down and looked at him he didn't know who was the one blushing more.

  
"Yeah, they appear when there's too much sun" He explained, trying to stiffle a laugh with mirth in his eyes. "I don't really know how they work, and I didn't know they were noticeable"

  
"Just from up close" Levi muttered.

  
"Yeah, you are pretty close, not very hard to notice I suppose" At that statement Levi flinched back hastily, now sure that he was the one blushing more, the gentle autumn breeze suddenly cold against his skin. "Hey, it's okay" Eren said, softly, but Levi kept looking down to his hands. "So, stars, uh?"

  
"Oh, shut up" He shoved Eren making him roll in the grass and Levi laugh. Eren just laid there watching Levi laugh with dreamy eyes.

  
"You're more like the moon" Eren said, which made Levi stop abruptly. "Or the sea, in a stormy day"

  
"What are you saying Eren?" He asked, cautiously, his heart was beating so fast it was hard to think.

  
"I mean, if I'm the stars then you should be the moon, or the sea, I can't decide" Eren sat up and put his hand on his chin, posing like he was thinking and looming over him.

  
"You aren't the stars" Levi muttered, looking everywhere but Eren, playing with the grass below him.

  
"Huh?"

  
"You're the whole universe, the stars aren't enough, that's why I can't be the moon, you're the suns, and the comets, and all the beautiful planets out there" Eren was looking at him, rays of sun that filtrated throught the tree's leaves were over his face, he seemed fascinated in what Levi was saying, so he looked away again. "I don't know, you're the whole universe for me" He thought about it. "Shit, no, I mean- well, yes but-"

  
"Then you're the sea" Eren interrumpted. "Peaceful but dangerous, misterious and fascinating and wonderful, you have the tide that draws me in" He felt Eren staring down at him and Levi realized that they were closer than when Eren sat up.

  
"Wonderful?" He asked shyly, and since when was he shy?

  
"Very" Eren answered, grabbing Levi's chin to make him look at his green, breathtaking eyes. There was or had been a group of people close to them, he had been hearing their distant chatter for a long time as a background sound, now the voices where farther away, Levi hoped they were gone."And beautiful, and mesmerizing, and fucking amazing" They were so close that Levi could feel Eren's breath on his lips. Fuck the other people. "You're amazing Levi"

  
The kiss, if you could call it that, was brief and left Levi naggingfor more, it had been just a soft touch of lips, it wasn't fair that it still made his heart get to the verge of bursting.

  
"Amazing?" Eren left him at loss of words so easily, placing his hands on Eren's chest he tried to get his mouth back to Eren's but he leaned away.

  
"And funny, and witty, you're kind and-" Levi couldn't help it, he was too warm, on the inside and the outside, he just wanted to kiss Eren. So he did.

  
This time the kiss lasted and Levi was glad that he wasn't standing because the shiver that went down his spine when Eren placed his hand on Levi's hip would've make him fall down. God, this kiss was amazing. Eren tilted his head and everything turned more intense, the hand that was on his chin went to caress his cheek and the one that was in his hip started rubbing circles on his skin. And if he was nagging later now he was _aching_. Levi's hand went from Eren's chest to his hair without his consent, and it was so soft that Levi didn't care enough to put his hands back in place, besides Eren was doing whatever he wanted with him, not that he didn't want him to.

  
Eren's lips fell to his neck and soon Levi was laying down with Eren all over him, and even thought Levi felt like in heaven they still were in the public.

  
"Eren" He said pushing him lightly, only making Eren start to kiss his lips again, he pushed again, still softly because he didn't really want it to end, he just wanted Eren to tone it down. But Eren receded and the kisses ended, leaving a very disappointed Levi. "We are in public Eren" He said smiling up to his... friend?

  
"Sorry" He said smiling slyly and laying next to Levi.

  
"So..." He started, but Eren turned to look at him and he stopped.

  
"Did you like it?" Eren asked and Levi blushed, again.

  
"A lot, yeah" He turned his face away. "What now?" Levi didn't know how to do this, he had been in love with Eren for so long that he had never been with anyone.

  
"Anoter kiss?" He asked, turning on his stomach and resting on his elbows to loom over Levi. His answer to that was to put his hand all over Eren's face to hide his own blush and his forming smile.

  
"No, idiot, I mean... between us?" Eren kissed his palm so he had to take it away, changing his position to both of his arms in Levi's sides he bent down to kiss his nose.

  
"A kiss isn't between us?" He knew what Levi was talking about, he was just teasing him.

  
"Come on" Levi urged squishing Eren's face with both hands, then he looked at the people close to them, they were playing with a frisbee "I've been having a crush on you for so long, I don't want this to be left just as a kiss" He was soon showered in kisses, all over his face, neck and even a few on his hair, and he was laughing hard, blushing and enjoying every moment of it.  
"Wanna be my boyfriend?" Eren asked when he was finished, and the warm in his chest, the butterflies in his stomach and his wild beating heart had never stopped, but now it seemed more intense than ever, a laugh bubbled up throught his throat.

_Levi felt so happy._

  
"Yes, yes, yes" He said between giggles and Eren followed suit while kissing him again. And when Eren looked back at him Levi realized that the real stars were Eren's eyes, those sparkled and were full of life. "God, your stars are so beautiful" He said and Eren was back at kissing him.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Hope you enjoyed that corny shit.


End file.
